Radeon: Hell's Gate
by Talbot Nox
Summary: After sequential attacks on the Venomian continant of Char, a team of mercenaries is suggested to General Pepper to stop them. I've decided to re-do this one and finish it this time. Please RR
1. Tough Generals

Radeon: Hell's Gate

"Safeguarding the rights of others is the most noble and beautiful end of a human being."   
-_Kahlil Gibran__, "The Voice of the Poet"_

****

Chapter 1

"Nothing on scanners," a voice said, "making second pass." His voice was replaced with a loud mechanical whir, interrupted only by a clunk. A large, bipedal metal monstrosity, a Radeon, entered the view of the monitor. A loud beeping was heard.  
  
"Incoming enemy SRM! Evade! Evade!" An explosion knocked the Radeon off balance.  
  
"Damn! My sensors are shot! How many are there?" A triplet of crimson beams burned in to the Radeon, melting the armor, exposing the titanium endoskeleton.  
  
"I'm not picking up anything on my sensors, sir! Wait. I see- zzzzz" Static buzzed through the air.  
  
"Tesqu, come in. Tes." The sentence ended as a chartreuse beam ripped through the Radeon, setting off a small explosion.  
  
The thought of being in that thing while it collapsed around me made the fur on the back of my neck stand up. The display screen rose as an aged hound dog wearing a commander's uniform walked in front of it. A small scar below his eye gave him a stern and demanding look, even if he was just sleeping. General Pepper shook his head in sadness.  
  
"That was the footage from a patrol team on Venom in Sector 87 of the Char continent. A few hours later, a group by the name of The Triads claimed responsibility for the attack. Apparently, they control the continent."  
  
"Which, of course, explains the loss of communications to the colony there." I stated.  
  
"Exactly. Now, that area has many defense systems that we don't know about, so none of our guys want to risk it."  
  
Now I became worried. "So, you're sending us to Venom to take out this. terrorist threat?"  
  
"On your own? No," he said, matter-of-factly. "Look, I don't have time for your lolly-gagging around. If it weren't for your recommendation, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. So I arranged for a 'baby-sitter'. You will have air support from the Star Fox team. From what I understand, you and Fox are old friends."  
  
Yeah, I thought. It's been a long time. 12 years now.  
  
"You will meet him in Docking Bay 5 at 2200 hours."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Kinda late, ain't it?"  
  
"You know, Captain Starfyre, you have a loud mouth for a cat."  
  
I grinned. "Only when I want something." I started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Pepper said. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want a sim match."  
  
"Sim match. Dezu, you hardly have time to-"  
  
"I have all the time in the world."  
  
Pepper gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine. But I'm warning you now; I'm undefeated."  
  
I walked to one of the pods in the room. Hitting a button, I said, "Hah! Let me show you why I was recommended to you! What craft are you using?"  
  
"A Cornerian Mark IV Interceptor."  
  
"Ohhh! A challenge? Bring it!"  
  
I sat in one of the pods; the canopy sliding shut overhead. A flicker and three screens lit up. I punched a few buttons and brought up a control panel for a Radeon. I gripped the twin control sticks and pulled the left trigger.  
  
"A-16 Jehuty simulation program activated. Zelot-class Radeon simulation selected. Switching to combat mode." A feminine voice stated.  
  
I pressed both sticks forward to ease the Radeon forward. A humming and buzzing of the "motor" filled the cockpit. I pressed the weapon select button.  
  
"Pulse laser selected."  
  
I looked at my radar. Where is he? He should be- My thought was cut off as lasers strafed around my cockpit and narrowly missed my sensory output. I hit two buttons on top of the sticks and fired up the boosters. The Radeon raised up in the air as I hit the weapon select button.  
  
"STINGER Long-Range Missile selected. Locked on."  
  
I got you now! I pulled the trigger, sending the missiles flying into the air. After a few seconds, a blast was heard.  
  
"Target hit. Target in critical condition. WARNING: LOCK-ON DECTECTED!"  
  
Damn! Laser bombs! I forgot about those. Quickly, I released the booster buttons and violently jerked the control sticks to the left. The Radeon hit the ground and rolled to the side. I switched to my pulse lasers and fired a few awkward shots towards the fleeing fighter. A beep was heard and the speaker came on.  
  
"Target destroyed. End simulation."  
  
The screens faded to black as the canopy slid open. I hopped out of the pod with a smirk on my face. Pepper went out of his, with a baffled look on his face.  
  
"H-h-h-how did you do that?! I can even take down the Star Fox team in these simulators, and I had a distinct advantage over you. How?"  
  
"Cause me and my team are the best in Radeons. Ground-to-air combat is something you need to survive the hell of battle. Now, explain to me why you doubt me."  
  
"Doubt you?" Pepper questioned. "I never doubted you or your ability. To be blunt, I don't trust you. I haven't ever trusted mercenaries."  
  
"And yet, you trust the Star Fox team?"  
  
"The only reason that I trust them is because I was friends with his father and he proved useful in preventing the total destruction of Cornaria City. He earned my trust. You, on the other hand, have worked for pirates, terrorists, and Venomanian forces dur-"  
  
"That was eight years ago. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Wouldn't understand! You are not one of my allies, nor will you ever be. Besides, I have no reason to trust a feline anyway!"  
  
"I'll do this mission, but only because I feel like helping out someone in need. If this was just to benefit you, I would have dropped this like a hot potato."  
  
"Captain! You are dismissed! Get out of my sight, you dirty cat!" he said as I walked towards the door. I turned abruptly, catching my employer by surprise.  
  
"And you go to hell, you bigot!" I stormed out of the room  
  
I entered the docking bay in full dress regalia for my militia, which included a long blue tailcoat with silver buttons, a dark blue beret, black gloves, black slacks, and dark leather boots. Only eight members of the militia accompanied me due to lack of transportation. They followed in my wake as we walked towards a large, gray ship.  
  
The Great Fox had been going through a preflight diagnostics check and was about ready to take off. The two large laser cannons on the front were being checked for obstruction and the other turrets were being activated. Repair droids were scuttling about the four wings, trying to get back to the interior of the ship. A small group waited for us in front of the lowered boarding ramp. A fox stood in front of the others, wearing a communications headset, watching our approach. Once we reached them, I stood at a complete attention. The fox did the same.  
  
"Dezu Starfyre, Captain of the Defiler mercenary unit reporting to duty," I said, saluting. He returned my salute.  
  
"I, Fox McCloud, Commander of the Star Fox team, welcome you aboard the Great Fox."  
  
We stood there at a complete attention for about five seconds before I chuckled. Fox joined in, too. Within minutes, we were laughing our heads off. My troops and his wingmates gave us a strange look. We were quick into a friendly embrace.  
  
"Damn, Dezu," Fox chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. "I almost took you seriously. Almost."  
  
"Man, do I have stories to tell!" I said. "Maybe over a brew." I turned to my troops who were stifling laughs. "Ok, boys, the charade's up. Quit acting serious. This is Fox McCloud, a childhood friend of mine."  
  
"Hey guys. Just in case you're wondering, you have complete access to the entire ship, I view everyone as my equal, and - here's the best part - all you can eat and drink for free!" A loud cheer from my comrades sounded. "Let me introduce my team. Slippy Toad, our engineering and intelligence frog." A toad in a jean jacket ant tan pants gave a wave. "Peppy Hare, a member of the original Star Fox team with my father." A gray hare in a tan overcoat and pants nodded to the men. "And Fara Phoenix, my fiancée." A vixen fox in a black jumpsuit gave a smile that could have taken anyone heart away.  
  
"Fox," I said, under my breath, "where's Falco?"  
  
"He left the team. He said he was heading to Macbeth to settle down for a while."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No." Fox turned to the crowd. "Ok, everyone. Let's make like a tree and get the hell out of here!"  
  
I shook my head in amusement. Fox never was good at remembering that saying.  
  
I relaxed on my couch in my quarters aboard the Great Fox. I stared at the dull gray walls, thinking of the meeting with General Pepper. After all this time, I was still infuriated.  
  
What the hell would he know? I thought to myself. The minute he found out that I worked for Andross for a short time, he didn't trust me. What would he do if his family and loved ones would be killed if he didn't work for someone? Even after a year, Andross banished her, sent her to work in the factory on Macbeth. He didn't fight through guards just to see. Jewels. Why bother grieving now? It was four years ago. If only he knew.  
  
I was falling asleep when a buzz sounded in the room. I looked for the source, but never found it. I heard it again, followed by some metallic knocks.  
  
"Dezu!" A muffled voice said. "It's Fox! Open up!"  
  
I hit the open button on the control pad by the door. It slid up, and Fox walked through the opening. His face looked serious, and he held a disk in his hand.  
  
"This message came a few minutes ago from Macbeth."  
  
I gave him a quizzical look. "And. what the hell does this have to do with me?"  
  
"It's Jewels."

****


	2. Into the Fray

****

Chapter 2

"This…col…87…un…ttack…triads…radeon…SOS…req…ssistance…ow…" a familiar voice said. "Can't…off much…longer…Star Fox…help…"

A map appeared on the screen ahead of me. An area was boxed off and was identified as Colony 87. A few canyons led into the area, along with a small river that led from a lake.

__

So they got off planet. And why would they… A loud beeping was sounded through the room. A picture of a robot appeared on the screen.

"Incoming message from Macbeth Colony 87," it said.

"Put it through." Fox said.

After a few seconds of silence, a video feed showing a blue bird with red feathers around its eyes wearing a brown coat. He was inside a small room, with the sound of battle raging on in the background.

"Fox! It's Falco! Get us the hell out of here!"

"Falco," Fox said, "what's going on?"

"A militia and two lances of Radeons attacked. They've taken over and we are under martial law! Some resistors have begun fighting, but it's not working."

"Falco!" I asked. "Is there a possibility that you could get into a Radeon?"

"Maybe. No guarantees there. Besides, I can't pilot one anyway."

"Look for Jewels. Get her away from the combat. Fox," I said, turning to him, "how long until we can get there?"

"Ten, maybe twelve minutes."

"Falco, my lances will be there in seven minutes. Hold out until then."

"You got it, Dezu. By the way, one of these is not just ordinary lance. It's a Dark Arrow. Be careful."

"As always. Out."

Fox looked at me in a confused manner.

"Seven minutes? We'll be just clear of reentry!"

"Just get your pilots ready. I'll handle my lances."

I ran across the hangar to my custom Radeon, the _Brood_. It was a humanoid build with six auto cannons, two SRMs, one LRM, a laser rifle arm, and a XL-98340 Laserblade. I jumped into the cockpit, slipping my headset on. The canopy slid shut and the gyro started to whir. After the computer self-checked, I began the startup sequence.

"Engines online. Weapon online. Communications online. Awaiting instruction," the computer stated.

I held down the comm button. A menu appeared on the heads-up display. I selected all Radeons, and flicked a switch.

"Ok, boys. Check your weapons and engines, we hotdrop in thirty!" I switched frequencies to the one used by the Star Fox team. "Fox, how long until deployment?"

"About three thirty. We'll clean up your mess."

"Copy! Switch frequencies to zero-niner-zero-seven. Keep in contact."

I looked at my HUD for landing coordinates. We were going to hit in the stream about one minute away from the city. I heard an alarm. The engines were primed to launch.

"Punch it!"

A short blast from my fore boosters launched me out of the _Great Fox_. A few button presses told me that we'd land in three minutes. My radar was picking up enemies.

"Call off!"

"Green one, standing by!"

"Green two, standing by!"

All of my comrades called in their status. I checked out the enemy stats. A small group of enemy _Vulcan_-class Radeons had been armed with GAABMs and was covering the skies. _That is not good…_

"Fox, heads up! They have air coverage."

"Fighters?"

"No… wait! Incoming _Invader II_-class and _Wolfen_-class."

"_Wolfen_? They improved that model already."

"Their Ids aren't Star Wolf. Must be standards."

"Got it. Take care of the ground forces and we'll get the rest."

"Yup. Hear that boys?" I called. "Let's plow the road!"

I punched a few buttons, switching my weapon to SRMs. After a few seconds, the lock-on was achieved. I pulled the trigger, launching the projectile at the Radeon below. An explosion ripped through the _Vulcan_'s hull. A dense cloud of machine gun fire was the only response. I checked one of the displays. 30 seconds until touchdown.

"OK, boys! Prep your mach guns!"

20 seconds… 10 seconds… touchdown. I landed by a _Vulcan_. Activating my arm-mounted laserblade, I severed one of its arms before impaling the torso. I backed a few feet, avoiding the explosion. I fired my laser cannon at another Radeon, knocking it over. A laser blast from the skies diverted my attention. New, airborne enemies were swooping down on top of me. I grimaced as I switched my comlink to Fox's frequency.

"Fox, I need air cover! I can't hold them _all_ off!" I fired at the incoming fighters. This didn't look good. A few seconds later, a barrage of lasers rained down from the skies. I fired a few shots from my own weapons, knocking an _Invader II_ out of the skies. After a minute of frenzied combat, the onboard computer beeped in warning.

"Incoming fighters. Evasion recommended," the robotic voice said. A message crackled onto my comlink within seconds of the warning.

"This is Jewel Aeon from colony 87 on Macbeth. We are under attack by a Triad militia. They have Radeon support and are killing many civilians. This is a SOS. Requesting assistance now. We can't hold them off much longer. If the Star Fox team receives this message, please help."

"Computer! Trace the transmission. Fox," I said, "did you hear that?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Transmission traced. Opening frequency."

"Radeon _Brood_ to colony, Radeon _Brood_ to colony! Jewels! Answer me, Jewels!"

"I copy."

"I'm with the liberation squad. What kind of resistance will we be seeing when we reach the colony?"

"Dark Arrows."

"Well," I murmured sarcastically, "my day keeps on getting better and better! Has Falco found you?"

"No," she said.

"Keep an eye out for him, OK? _Brood _out."

"Incoming Transmission," the robotic voice stated.

"Falco here," Falco said from the comlink. "I'm in a docking bay on one of the Triad's cruisers. I'm planning to steal a _Wolfen II_."

"They have cruisers?!"

"Yeah," said Falco. "They are for transporting fighters and Radeons. I had one hell of a fight getting on this thing."

"Does it have any weapons?"

"A few turrets, nova bomb launchers, and chaff."

"Why steal the fighter when you can steal the big ship?"

"We can't. The bridge is still under their control."

"Do what you can. Just try to get that cruiser!"

"Ok," Falco answered after a few moments. "I have an idea, but it will take a bit of luck and firepower. Lombardi out!"

I switched the frequency to Fox and his squadron as I impaled another Radeon with my laserblade. I fired off a few shots at the passing aircraft.

"Fox, Falco is onboard an enemy cruiser. I don't know the coordinates, but I do have his com frequency."

"Good," Fox said. "Any news on what's in the city?"

"Mostly Dark Arrows. There are some cruisers that have landed, but the weapons are not activated. Contact Falco before you attack them. Transmitting frequency."

"Got it."

The enemies on the ground retreated to a canyon opening. A quick check of my radar showed that they were heading for the city. A few of my comrades were following them.

"Dezu, get to the city," Fox said. "I'll clean up your damn mess."

"Entering the city. Wish me luck."


	3. Dark Arrow

Chapter Three

I eased the _Brood_ through the coursing stream. Overturned and flaming vehicles dotted a land bridge as an infantry battle was taking place. Bodies flew off the bridge, leaving the stream below a pale red. The explosions of fragmentation grenades sent wreckage and mortar soaring through the air. I activated the jump jets, launching my Radeon over the horrific scene. The colony was just ahead. I was greeted by a hail of gunfire crashing into the titanium hull of my vehicle. A quick scan of my radar showed the presence of three Radeons. A beep sounded from my HUD. I hit a button and a message played.

"Arrow One to unidentified Radeon, get out of the city or die. The region is under control of the Triads now."

The three Radeons were of the _Scourge_ variety, though heavily modified. They brought their weapons to bear on me. I became a little nervous at the fact that I was staring down the barrels of three .50 cal Vulcan cannons. I keyed Falco's frequency on my communicator.

"Falco here," Falco replied.

"Do you have any way to take over that cruiser soon?"

"Not on my own, but I can disable it so it can't take off."

"Can you still get to that _Wolfen II_?"

"Yes."

"Hurry to disable the big bird and get to that fighter. I'm gonna need air cover other than Fox."

"On my way! Falco out."

I switched my communicator to the enemy's frequency. "_Brood_ to Arrow One. I'm asking you to leave. Get out, and live to fight another day." The only reply was a hail of gunfire. _Well, so much for diplomacy!_ I strafed to the side to avoid the fire of the weapon and got a lock with my LRMs. In need of assistance, I switched to my team's frequency. "This is _Brood_. I have reached the opposition in the colony. They're Dark Arrows. Green One and Green Two, get your asses over here!"

I launched the LRM, but it missed, careening into the ground. I switched to my autocannons and began to charge the enemy Radeons. The shells pounded into the hull of the lead _Scourge_, knocking it back. When I came within range, I activated my laserblade. My target took a short amount of time to recover, then activated a dual-set of VibroBlades. The two vibrating blades were made of diamond-coated titanium, and could cut through just about anything. _The fool…_ I thought. _My laserblade can cut through those VibroBlades easy. Unless…_ I swung the blade at him, but he blocked with his. An odd shimmer surrounded the VibroBlades. _ElectoShielded. Not bad!_ He attacked with his blades. With a few quick parries, I knocked them away and pressed an attack of my own, stabbing and slashing. He successfully blocked most of them, knocking them away. With a more powerful swing, I knocked the metal giant back. While he was stunned, I thumbed the trigger of my autocannons, which at this close of range peeled away most of the chest armor and knocked the _Scourge_ over. One of his teammates came up to my left side, re-aiming his Vulcan cannon at my Radeon. A swift flick of a control yoke, and his Radeon was cut down, like scissors through paper. The other one couldn't seem to get a bead on me, so he couldn't get a shot off without putting himself in danger. The knocked over _Scourge_ raised his arm to attack, but my laserblade beat him to it, severing his Radeon's arms.

"That fighting style…" the enemy said. "Starfyre! I should have known. Never should have ran, boy. You wouldn't have had to live a life like this one."

"Go to hell, Kuzgun," I growled. "You never saw what your precious Emperor really was, the tyrant!"

"If you didn't resist him, you would have had a comfortable life in my Radeon lance. But you had to be the goody-two-shoes and try to 'save the galaxy'. He was our savior."

"He was your end, fool! He would have killed you."

"You prick! I was his second-in-command. He would have done nothing to me!"

"ARRRRGH!" I impaled his Radeon on my laserblade, destroying the stabilizers and rupturing his fuel cells. An escape pod jettisoned through the cockpit of the _Scourge_.

"Good bye, boy!" After that statement, a hail of Vulcan fire erupted around me. I looked toward the last _Scourge_ only to see it go down under a barrage of bullets.

"Tengo down, Green Leader!" said a voice over my communicator.

"Thanks Zanar. Fox," I said, "all Radeon resistance is down."

"Skies are clear, Dezu. We got the bastards on the run."

A loud beep sounded as I received a message. With a few button presses and a flick of a switch, the communiqué played.

"Unidentified Radeons! We have taken some prisoners, namely one Jewels Aeon, and unless you give us what we want, they will die. If you get us transport to Char, we'll let the hostages go free. If you don't," the voice said simultaneously with the cocking of a pistol, "they die. I give you three hours."

__

Oh hell. "Fox, get us out of here. Good job, boys."

We were in the war room of the _Great Fox_, trying to come up with solutions for this problem. After a half an hour of pouring over maps of the area, we found a way. The enemy cruisers were destroyed on the most part, except for the one Falco sabotaged. I looked at the clock. Two hours left.

"ROB, contact Falco. I have an idea," I commanded. A few seconds of silence filled the room. Then the communication system crackled to life.

"Falco here."

"Falco, what is going on in that cruiser?"

"Well," he said, "they still have control of it, but they haven't found the problem with the engine yet."

"Falco," I said, informing the former officer, "we have a hostage situation here. They want transport back to Venom. I have an idea, but I need your input."

"I'll help the best I can. Shoot."

"My team will help you overtake the cruiser. We go in and wipe the bridge clean. How bad did you mess with that engine?"

"Just disconnected it."

"Well, we fix it and offer it as their transportation. They don't seem to be as stupid, so they probably won't release the hostages until after they get to Venom. My team will hide somewhere in there. They board the cruiser and after we get out of the atmosphere, we take the bastards down there. Sound good?"

"I like it. I think that I got you some new friends that are itching for a comeback."

"Good. We'll be there in thirty."

"Got it. Party at thirty. Falco out."

I looked around the war room to see if anyone had any objections. There were none. My men got up and walked to their quarters to get their weapons. Fox looked over at me.

"And _why_ didn't you ask me if I was ok with this?" he asked.

"Because you won't be risking your team and we won't be using your weapons. We may need some ammo, though. Do you carry 10mm hollow points?"

"Yes, but if you want, we can lend you our energy weapons."

"No thanks, Fox. We kinda been using our weapons exclusively. Anyway," I requested, my finger dug into one of the maps, "could you pick up some of my men from this point?"

Fox sighed, annoyed with his friend's antics. "No problem, Dezu."

"Fox, you're a lifesaver."

The kevlar armor was weighing my shoulders down as I walked into the docking bay, loading my weapon. It was a WP-10 assault rifle with a grenade launcher, laser sight, and integrated suppressor. I chambered an anti-personnel grenade into the barrel, shoving the last three into my pockets. I closed the chamber and engaged the safety. As far as I was concerned, I was ready to go. I grabbed my helmet from the rack and strapped it on, the infrared mask rattling. The sound chilled me. Or was it the sound…

To my side was Lieutenant Zanar Chrons, pilot of the Radeon _Kerrigan_, which was a highly modified version of the _Zelot_. He was a friend I met while on Venom. He's a little hotheaded sometimes, but I would trust him with my life. He finished loading his Samurai 9mm handgun, engaging the safety just as I did. He had his WP-10 strapped on to his back for the time being. He filled his pockets with extra clips for the WP-10 and holstered his pistol as we approached the rest of the squad. They were similarly armed and all were chatting nonchalantly about the battle at hand. Unlike them, I was rather high-strung. _Jewels is in there._ I was loosing my nerve. Any second now…

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" There was a sudden silence; all eyes were on me. I was shaking from the overwhelming stress. I took a few deep breaths, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Man," Zanar said. "Man, just calm down. I know what you're going through, but now is not the time."

I wiped the tears of anger away. "You're right, Zanar. When we deploy…" I started, wiping my face. "When we deploy, we will meet with a small group of resistors. We will move north with them, toward the landed cruisers. We will infiltrate the cruiser _Dementia_ through the cargo bay and storm the bridge. Then you two," I said, pointing at two of my troops, "Zanar, and I will wait inside, hidden, as we pick up the enemy force with the hostages. Whatever happens, we have to eliminate the threat and save the hostages before we exit the atmosphere. Got it?" They nodded their heads. "Good. Suit up. We drop in five."

There was a loud crash when the dropship landed. The helmets and masks enveloped our faces as we exited the ship, weapons ready. After everybody was out and away, I signaled to the pilot, pointing my thumb up. The sun was setting as he returned the signal and lifted off. I waved my guys to follow me. We weaved in between cars and debris to the north, eyes constantly alert. After we reached the rendezvous point, I switched on my bonemic, a little microphone/speaker that stimulates the bones in your inner ear, and listened for a minute. The codeword came through the mic. "Brooding".

"I hear you, guys. Where are you?"

"Look for the light." A few buildings up, a small light flashed in a second story window. I pointed to it and made a waving gesture to my troops. They followed, maneuvering around the wreckage. We stopped just short of the door, which was enshrouded in a deep darkness.

"Eyes on, boys," I commanded. With a tap of my visor, the infrared goggles came on, slightly illuminating the surroundings, and outlining the living and warm in a red light. I entered the building cautiously, greeted by three warm red shapes. One of them, a wolf, extended his paw toward me in a friendly manner. I slowly lowered my weapon and grasped it.

"Hello, captain. The name's Eki Sunxi."


End file.
